Hugs
by EriAmore
Summary: Lovino comes to Austria's house to visit Feliciano. One-Shot/Very Fluffy X3


Here's my first fanfic ever! It's fluffy itacest, also In this fanfic they're both still kids. Enjoy~

* * *

"Ve, ciao fratello! It's been so long!" Feliciano tackled his brother into a hug that sent both of them to the floor. Lovino grumbled in protest and pushed him off, earning a whine from the other. "Feliciano, I've told you before that I don't like you hugging me…" Lovino scolded as he got up. The older of the two offered a hand to help Feliciano, who in turn grasped it and stood up. "I know, I just really missed you." Feliciano looked down, a small pout adorning his face. Lovino sighed "don't be upset, it's not like you." He opened his arms for his brother to hug him. Feliciano smiled and hugged him tight. "I thought you said you don't like hugs~? " "I don't. So don't expect any more from me, idiota." Feliciano just smiled wider at him.

A few hours passed and both of the brothers were sitting in Austria's garden, idly passing the time. Lovino was lying down and looking up at the sky and Feliciano sat next to him making a daisy chain. When Feliciano finished he dropped the daisy chain on top of Lovino's head and giggled a bit. The elder of the two opened an eye and looked up at the daisies. "…Why did you put flowers on my head?" "Vee~ It looks cute on you fratello~" Feliciano smiled at him. "Tch, flower crowns are for girls." He sat up and placed the crown on Feliciano's head instead. Feliciano blinked and looked up, trying to see the crown. He adjusted it then Looked at Lovino and smiled, earning a slight blush from the other. "Why are you so red Lovi? ~" he giggled a bit and Lovino stuttered "Y-you're just such a big idiot that it's embarrassing to be around you is all…" he scoffed and turned away. Feliciano pouted and had sort of a kicked puppy look on his face. Seeing this, Lovino felt a small pang of guilt. "But it does look good on you…the crown, I mean…" His blush returned and he looked away again. Feliciano blinked then beamed happily at him. "Ve~" was his reply as he leant over and kissed Lovino's cheek, causing Lovino to blush even more.

Feliciano looked around and noticed the ducks at the pond. He smiled and decided to go look at them. "Where are you going?" Lovino asked as he looked back at his brother who had stood up and started walking already. "I wanted to go see the duckies~ Do you want to come with me?" Lovino shrugged and decided to go anyway. At least it would give him something to do. I mean, it's not like he actually enjoyed Feliciano's company, right? His brother reached out his hand to hold onto Lovino's and smiled as he led him to the pond. Lovino's cheeks returned to their previous blushed state and followed along. They stood by the edge or a while and watched all the ducks swimming around. Feliciano smiled and giggled happily as he watched, letting out a few "ve~" sounds.

Lovino sat down after a while. Feliciano continued to stand and watch. "Ve!~ That little one's getting closer~" he said as he got a little closer to the edge. He reached out a hand hoping it would encourage the duck to get come even closer. "Be careful idiota, and don't fall in!" the elder warned. "I'm not going to fall in-" Suddenly Feliciano slipped and fell into the cold, deep pond. He splashed and flailed around trying to get back onto the land but just couldn't. Not being able to swim didn't help his situation either. "Fra-tello!" he cried between gasps and gulps of water.

Lovino immediately rushed over. "Shit" he muttered under his breath. He wasn't that great of a swimmer either, but he had to do _something._ Without a second thought he jumped in after Feliciano. He didn't care if his own life was in danger; he had to save his fratello. He pushed him towards the edge of the pond, and by some miracle, was able to get himself and Feliciano out of the water and back on dry land.

Feliciano sat there crying from pure fear and coughing up water. Lovino moved closer and hugged him tight, a few tears falling down his cheeks as well. Feliciano turned towards him and buried his face into his chest. "M-mi dispiace, f-fratello..." "Don't be sorry, i-idiota. I'm just glad y-you're ok." Lovino hugged him tighter and Feliciano clinged to him, his sobs calming down. They stayed like that for a moment before Feliciano broke the silence. "I thought you didn't like hugs fratello?..." Lovino blushed a bit "Sh-shut up, I don't." Despite his words he continued to hug him, earning a small smile from Feliciano. Lovino looked down when he felt Feliciano shift only to be met by his big amber eyes. Feliciano leaned up and pressed an innocent kiss to Lovino's lips. Lovino turned as red as a tomato, but kissed back none the less. After a moment Feliciano pulled away and buried his face into Lovino's chest again, his cheeks dusted pink. "Ti amo~" Lovino blinked and when he registered what exactly just happened he hugged him back. "Ti amo troppo, idiota.."


End file.
